The Hero of Sandfall
by MaximumXRideX24
Summary: Albion is in a time of peace. But it came at a great cost. Particualry to one land. This land needs a hero.


It is a time of peace. The Second King still reigns, and although there have been reports from mere squabbles to civil battles, Albion has had it's longest time of uninterrupted war.

Bowerstone, Albion's crown, has been turned from the Industrial wasteland of Logan, to a clean, effective and ambitious industrial empire. Its second in command, Reaver, mysteriously left, saying he had a debt to pay, and then a friend to visit in a faraway land. Since, Page has taken over industry. Ben Finn, a hero of the War of the Darkness, now sits beside the king, replacing an old man, once loyal to the kingdom and the ex-prince. The court is often quiet, interupted by a mere fight over land, or something needing replaced. Inside, the king rests, not yet an old man, but certainly no younger than when he took his kingdom. The treasury remains as it always has. Full of enough to keep the kingdom running (A grand percent donated by the king himself). The City remains at peace, venturing into the unknown of science and mechanics.

Brightwall has become a center of learning and renewal. The Academy has flourished, its students now the epitome of intelligence. The town of the Hero's beginnings brings forth people of all talents, from scientists to blacksmiths, doctors to landowners. It remains close allies with the Dweller Camps, whom have split from the original camps. After the sudden death of Sabine, three camps came about. The camps color the mountainside, and the Dweller's have came to rest with their nature-filled land.

Driftwood has became a busy part of Albion. People cross the bridge into a historic wonderland. The once camp, once barren land, once undiscovered territory, has became a museum like island. The Old Hero's Caravan lay at the center now, complimented by the ooh's-and-ah's of his old country. The shipwreck now home a group of acting 'pirates' who had just lost two members over their endless squablling over which is superior; drama or comedy. And far from te shore, in an old Artifact where a seeress works busily controlling her puppets and shaping Albion's future, a small part of her, her old human part, watches grinning at the camp where she once housed her greatest Hero.

Mourningwood has been partly civilized. An old fortification was found by a group of travelling monks. Though they found two names, Liuetanant Simmons and Major Swift, a ghost, who seemed beaten yet battle-ready, and a few motionless Hollow Men, they made it their home. It has been blown into a full worship Temple, known as the Light Sanctuary. Many monks havee inhabitited this huge structure, fighting off the neighboring forces of evil in the Dark Sanctum, founded by a man and a rather animated inanimate evil chest. He was soon eaten by said object, but after the chest dissapeared muttering something about his old house and how he missed chess, a flock of worshipped flooded in. The Sacrificial Barbecue Pit is now used on a regular day basis, and has been widely popularized after the discovery that naggy wives burn in a bright blue color.

Millfields has not changed much. Reaver's old Manor has been burned down by commoners and replaced by a large statue of their new Hero. Days later a few shots were heard but they seemed so far away it would have been impossible for anyone but a Hero of Skill to kill the people they did, through walls, windows and a particular chimney that was being cleaned at the moment. Bower Lake has been of interest to the King, as he has been been standing in the monument to what was once the Guild Entrance. At night, it was said a bright flash rang out and the King was then gone.

* * *

_Theresa_

Albion is at peace. but it came at great cost. Especially to one particular nation, which had seceded from Albion. They were denied their promises, cast away. The King believed his choices right, believed that Aurora would be the least loss of life. And thus Albion was spared.

But Aurora was ravaged. The Darkness merely swept through and destroyed the mines and old buildings. The Weeping Statue lay destroyed where the town once was. All that survived was the temple and, possibly, parts of the Shifting Sands. The Cities Monarch does her best to keep who is left alive. Aurora has started it rebuilding, but it is still in pain. It's people's anger and spite fuel its desire for rebuilding. Aurora needs a miracle.

Aurora needs a Hero.

But who shall be our Hero, the Hero to settle the hearts and minds of the people, to bring a Golden Age among the City of the Desert Moon, to bring forth an ancient clan to a path of ascension, and to find love and beauty, where none would go to seek it.

Well of course...Not a prince, not a noble child, or a son of the four remaining Heroes.

Ahhhhh...He will do. He will unfold his destiny.

Then...Let our story, begin.


End file.
